


The Little Mockingay

by bunvii



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Pregnancy, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunvii/pseuds/bunvii
Summary: It has been a few years since the Rebellion. Katniss and Peeta live in the Victor's Village, in the same home, and are now engaged. On the day of the Wedding, Katniss exhibits symptoms of being pregnant. An emotional roller coaster begins.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Katniss & Peeta's Children/Peeta Mellark
Kudos: 5





	1. Burning

My name is Katniss Everdeen, I'm 25 years old. I am from District 12, though there isn't much of the District anymore. I'm a survivor, and I'm about to be married to the love of my life.  
I had left the windows of our home open this evening as I washed the dishes from our dinner. We share a home now, my home in the Victor's Village, Peeta and I. He had moved in very soon after I had finally confessed to both myself and him, that my love for him had always been real. We still have Buttercup, although he is getting up there in age. I couldn't bring it to myself to kick him out after I lost Prim. He was the only part of her that I still had.   
A soft breeze blew in through the window, causing the white curtains to dance, and made goosebumps appear up and down my arms. I shivered slightly and turned off the water. Before I had the chance to turn around, I felt his hands on my waist. Peeta's strong hands. I had flinched, just for a moment, before I felt his lips softly grace the skin of my neck, as he brushed my hair to the side.   
"Cold, my love?" He mumbled in my ear, sending shivers up my spine. His voice sounds incredibly sexy when he speaks to me like that. I nod and snuggle up into him, feeling his strong arms wrapped around me.   
"Very cold." I replied with a gentle laugh, a laugh that in so long nobody had heard from me. He softly kissed my neck again and let out a soft moan. "Well, I think I know of a way to warm you up..." He said as he went to close the window, letting go of me. I pouted, as that wasn't exactly the warm up I had in mind.   
"Oh look at that big, tough pout." Peeta teased as he pulled me back into his arms, kissing at my neck and jaw. "Is my beautiful fiance begging me for attention?" Sometimes I hated it when he teased me like that, but he wasn't wrong. I needed him tonight. I smirked softly and wrapped one leg around his body, keeping my balance by leaning up against the counter and let out a soft moan. Luckily, Peeta was getting used to his prosthetic leg and kept his balance fairly well as I did this. He let out a groan and helped me up on the counter, kissing my lips as he ran his fingers through my unbraided hair. 

"Fuck.." He groaned into my ear as he pressed his groin against me. Even through both of our pairs of jeans I could feel that he was rock hard. He wanted me as much as I wanted him. I slipped my hand between our bodies and touched him outside his pants. "You should be the one telling me this, Mr. Baker... but sex in the kitchen is very unsanitary." He grabbed my wrist and pulled my hand away, panting.

"Then let's go upstairs before I burst.." He said as he helped me off of the counter. We walked through the house and up the stairs to our bedroom, pulling off clothes as we went. By the time we had gotten to our bedroom and I had shut the door I was in just my bra and panties, and Peeta had no shirt. He sat down at the edge of our bed and I smiled at him, pushing strands of sweat covered hair away from my face.

"Do you need help with those?" I asked, getting on my knees in front of him, playing with the button of his jeans. Sometimes Peeta's leg would get in the way of our intimate moments, but I was always willing to help him out. I unbuttoned the button and slowly pulled down his zipper. He let out a groan, no doubt happy that all the built up pressure was gone and his erect member was nearly free. I helped him pull off his jeans and then started to play with the waistband of his briefs. He moaned and lifted my chin up with his hand. 

"You're a little tease..." He said with a smirk. I pulled off his underwear and kissed gently at his thighs. He entagled his hands in my hair as I moved my mouth closer and closer to his erection, letting out gentle moans of approvement. I licked up and down his hard staff and let out groans and little noises at the taste. His moans grew louder and louder as I licked and sucked at him closing my eyes. 

"Katniss..." Peeta gasped and pushed me away. "You don't want me to finish just yet, love... we've still got so much more to feel." I smiled and took off my bra and panties as he shifted, now lying on his back fully on the bed. This was the easiest way for us to make love, with me on top. It's hard for him to be on top with his leg but we've tried it before. Besides, we like this position. I stratled over him and slowly started to push down on to him, but he grabbed my wrist. 

"Not yet." He said and pressed his lips softly against my hand. "I want to try something... straddle over my face." Listening, I moved up, pracitcally sitting on his face. At first I was worried that I would suffocate Peeta, but he held my thighs with his hands and started licking me. His tongue flicked over my little button, making me gasp. 

"P-Peeta!" Shivers ran up and down my spine as he worked his tongue around my opening. I'd felt pleasure with him before, but nothing like this. He really knew how to work his tongue. I started moving my hips, grinding on his face as he ate at me. My thighs were getting slick with my juices and I tilted my head back. Soon I was on the edge, but that's when he stopped. 

"No no, Katniss... not yet... you have to save it." He moaned softly, wiping his mouth. "Save it for the perfect moment..." I frowned and moved back down, positioning myself over his erection, which appeared to be visibly throbbing from what we just did. He held his member in place as I lowered myself onto it, letting out a whimper as he entered me. I remembered how shocked I was at his size our first time, and even still sometimes it hurts me, but tonight it was pure bliss. Peeta moaned as I lowered myself onto him, grabbing my hips. I groaned and slowly bounced on his cock, tilting my head back as Peeta felt up and down my body with his hands. 

"Oh jesus, fuck." He gasped, squeezing my hips. "That's it..." I grinded my hips as I rode him, pleasure and shivers enveloping my whole body. It had been a little while since we had sex. Peeta was busy rebuilding the bakery, and I had gotten back into hunting. This had been building up for at least a week. He reached up and started playing with my breasts, my nipples had hardened and were extremely sensitive as he ran his thumbs over them.

"Oh fuck-!" I gasped and bit my lip, bouncing a bit harder now, his thickness scraping my walls, his tip hitting just the right spot. My toes curled involuntarily at the pleasure. Our thighs were slick from my juices and I got closer and closer to orgasm as I rode him wildly. Peeta stopped playing with my nipples and he held my hips once again. His face was growing red, sweat dripping down his chisled face. We were both going to cum already. I could feel my own face getting hotter by the second. 

"Shit!" Peeta groaned loudly, and as he did, he came inside me, filling me up, my inner walls getting all sticky from his cum, and as he came inside me, I hit my own orgasm, shaking hard from the intensity. I squeezed at my nipples and grinded against him as we both came down from our orgasms, eventually getting off of him and lying down next to him on my side of the bed. Once Peeta caught his own breath he shifted himself to the edge of the bed and slipped off his prosthetic, slipping it under the bed where we kept it. I rolled on my side, looking out the window as I felt the weight of the bed shift again, our blanket wrapped around us, and Peeta's arms around my waist. 

"You love me, real or not real?" He asked softly, kissing my ear. We still play this game.

"Real.."


	2. Wedding Jitters?

The morning of the wedding was a warm one. Peeta had left our bedroom window open the night before and a soft breeze was blowing our curtains in a little dance when I awoke. I let out a small yawn and turned myself around to face Peeta's side of the bed, but he wasn't there. I jumped out of bed in a panic, my chest tightened and my breathing became erratic. With my mind foggy I got down on the floor and looked under the bed for Peeta's prosthetic leg. It wasn't there. I scrambled back to my feet and ran out of the bedroom, taking a quick peak into the bathroom as I passed but he wasn't there either. 

"Peeta!" I called out as I checked every room on the second floor, tears filled my eyes. Who took him? Was he never here? Was he not here last night? I found myself playing with my engagement ring as I ran around the house and had nearly tripped on Buttercup as I went down the stairs, having to grasp the railing so I didn't fall. It wasn't until I got to the kitchen that I had calmed down. He was making breakfast. Eggs. He turned off the stove and came over to me, wrapping me up in his arms. 

"Y-you were gone..." I whispered as I hid my face in Peeta's chest, my arms wrapped around his body. "You weren't there and I thought..."

"I'm so sorry.." Peeta whispered softly, kissing the top of my head. "I just thought I would make you breakfast before I went over to Haymitch's house to get ready. I didn't think it would cause you to panic... but I'm right here. It's okay. I'm right here." I looked up and loosened my grip on him, wiping the tears from my eyes. I held his face with my hands and kissed his lips softly, needing conformation that he was really there. We slowly pulled away from the kiss and he ran his thumb across my bottom lip.

"Hungry, love?" He asked me as we pulled away. I nodded, only now noticing my stomach starting to growl. Recently I had been eating a whole lot more, and it's started to take a bit of a toll on my body. My stomach, normally flat, now protruded out slightly, and my breasts had gone up nearly a whole cup size. Peeta never seemed to notice though, and even if he did, he hadn't seemed to care. 

"Here, I made eggs. Scrambled, the way you like it. Turkey bacon, and toast." I sat at the breakfast table in front of the window and Peeta placed my plate in front of me. He kissed my forehead and poured some pomegranate juice into a glass for me. I pouted, wanting coffee instead. 

"I know you like your coffee.." He said with a little smile as he noticed my pout. He placed the glass next to my plate and I picked up my fork to eat. "But seeing as you're already pretty jittery and high strung right now I don't think coffee is such a good idea." I took a bite of my eggs and sipped my juice when a question came to mind. 

"Aren't you going to eat?" I asked and took another bite of my food. Peeta laughed lightly and poured himself some coffee. 

"I already ate while you were sleeping. Had some toast and an apple. I figured you would need the energy dealing with Effie again." 

Oh, I had almost forgotten. Effie was coming, and so were Octavia, Flavius and Venia to help me get ready for the ceremony. So was Annie, and little Finn. Johanna, Cressida, Pollux. Plutarch couldn't come due to work in the Capitol but mom had taken time off of work in District Four to come home... and Gale. It was Peeta's idea to invite him. We never got a response back when we sent out the letters months ago, but deep down I hoped he would be there. I took a few more bites of my food and took a big swig of my juice. Peeta placed his coffee mug in the sink and gave me a soft kiss.

"I should go over to Haymitch's house to get ready. Will you be okay on your own for a little while?" I nodded, continuing to eat. I hadn't noticed how hungry I really was until now. He gave a warm chuckle and went to put on his shoes in the hallway. 

"Wait do you need me to help you put your shoes on?" I said, putting my juice on the table.

"No. I've got it. I'm getting used to my leg now. Soon I won't need your help at all!" He called out to me. As I finished up my breakfast I heard the front door close. I looked out the window to watch Peeta go across the path to Haymitch's house. I just had to make sure that he made it. Especially after this morning. Once the door closed behind him I sighed and grabbed my dishes from the table, putting them in the sink. I walked back up the stairs to mine and Peeta's bathroom and washed my hands and face in the sink, grabbed my toothbrush and started to brush my teeth. I couldn't believe today was the day we were getting married. For real. No cameras, no acting, no lies. We were getting married. I turned the tap on, spit out the toothpaste and gargled some water, then I looked up in the mirror at myself. My hair was messy, in my face. I hadn't been putting my hair in a braid in quite a while, only when I went out hunting did I braid it, to keep it out of my face. I turned my body and my gaze went from my face to my stomach. My stomach wasn't huge, it wasn't sticking out too bad but it did look like I had at least gained three or four pounds.

Knock, knock.

I was interrupted by a knock at the door. I shut the bathroom light off and walked down to the door. I opened the door.

"Katniss!" Effie squeaked and pulled me into a hug, behind her were Venia, Octavia and Flavius, all their bright, cheery selves. They were all dressed in different colors, and looked, well, Capitol normal. Effie was wearing a bright violet, with a more subdued lavender wig. Flavius wore yellow, he almost looked like a lemon and it nearly gave me a headache if I looked at him for too long. Venia was wearing blue, a teal flashy pantsuit and a matching wig. And Octavia... she was just fully pink. Her skin, her wig, her clothes. She was all pink. I smiled at them and pulled out of the hug Effie had me tight in to let them in. I closed the door behind them and we made our way to the sitting room. Everyone was carrying something. Octavia had what seemed to be my dress on a hanger, though it was covered with a white bag so I wasn't sure. Flavius had a black case with sliver clasps and Venia had a matching case. Effie had a small, black velvet box in her hands. She sat me down on the couch and took my face in her hands, smiling down on me.

"You are absolutely glowing, dear!" She said with a smile before turning to my stylists. "Alright you three. Here is the plan. Venia, you are on makeup duty, Flavius, her hair, and Octavia when she is done with her hair and makeup you will help her put on her gown. I have the finishing touch and when she's ready I'll be the one to put it on. As guests come I will let them in while you three work on our lovely bride!" 

I stood from the couch and pulled off the pale yellow robe I had worn the night before, standing in my underwear. Octavia walked around the room, closing all the curtains and turned the light on. Flavius opened his case and pulled out a plastic brush for my hair. He stood behind me and started to brush through my hair. Suddenly, my stomach started to turn and gurggle. Did I eat too much? There was all those eggs, and the bacon, and toast, and the juice...

"I'm sorry." I pulled away from Flavius and bolted up the stairs to the bathroom, collapsing in front of the toilet. Holding my hair back I vomitted into the toile, tears welling in my eyes as my throat tightened from the force. I could barely hear the commotion going on in the hallway and when I had finished and leaned against the wall of the bathroom, I turned my head and there saw all four of them watching me. 

"Oh my poor dear..." Effie stepped into the bathroom and helped me to my feet. She turned the sink on and wet my toothbrush for me so I could brush my teeth again. 

"I'm fine." I said softly, taking the toothbrush and grabbing the toothpaste off the counter. "Really. It's wedding jitters. Or something I ate. Peeta made me breakfast and I might have over indulged a little." Effie shooed the others away and as we heard their footsteps make their way back down the stairs she closed the door behind us. I saw her gazing at me in the mirror and spit into the sink.

"What?" I asked before garggling some water and spitting it out into the sink, shutting off the tap. "I told you I'm alright."

"Katniss..." Effie paused. "Are you pregnant?"


	3. Expecting

"No." I opened the bathroom door and started walking back down the stairs. "No, Effie. I'm absolutely not pregnant. There's no way. Not now." I knew Peeta wanted children and although I was no longer completely against the idea, I wasn't ready to have a child. Not yet. It's still been too soon since the rebellion. Anything could happen.

"Katniss, I'm sorry. I just thought-"

"Well don't!" I snapped, turning to Effie as we got back to the sitting room. Flavius dropped his tools on the floor with a bang and I sat down on the couch with my head in my hands. "I'm not ready..." 

Knock, knock.

Someone else had arrived. I looked up only for a moment to watch Effie go get the door and hid my face in my hands again. I felt two hands on my back, rubbing in circular motions but didn't look up to see who was touching me. Could Effie be right? Could I really be pregnant? Peeta and I didn't really take any precautions to prevent the possibility of me becoming pregnant, but for years we'd been fine. I had almost convinced myself I was infertile. Like the explosion in the arena had caused it. Or the one at the Capitol. Peeta and I had been having sex regularly since we were both 18 without any sort of prevention and we still never conceived. 

My period! How hadn't I noticed that my last one was nearly 8 weeks ago? My stomach swelling and my chest getting a little bigger. How didn't I think of this before? I heard footsteps entering the room but didn't look up.

"Katniss? It's your mother." Effie said softly. I looked up and saw my mother, standing next to Effie. She looked amazing. Healthy, she looked almost the way she did before dad died. She had her hair tied up and she was wearing a beautiful lavender dress with a collar, and.. a gold Mockingjay pin on the collar. She had some sort of white case in her hands. 

"Mom.." I stood up and hugged her tight, tears welling in my eyes I hid my face in her neck. "Mom, I think..." 

"I know, Katniss.. I know. Effie told me." She rubbed my back as I cried into her shoulder. We pulled away. "I brought a few medical supplies with me from home... why don't we go upstairs and I can examine you before we get you ready for the wedding?" I nodded without a word, I didn't know what to say. My mother grabbed her bag of medical supplies and followed me up the stairs to mine and Peeta's bedroom. I sat myself down on the bed and mom dropped her bag on the floor, pulling the zipper open. She pulled something white, it almost looked like some sort of scanning gun, and a bottle of what looked like blue goo. 

"Lie down for me?" She asked as she walked over to the side of the bed. I lied down resting my head on the pillows. Luckily I was already in my underwear from when we were trying to get me dressed, so I didn't have to take anything off. "This is going to be cold alright? I've only recently gotten used to the technology they have in District Four." She squirted a little of the goo on my abdomen and I shivered slightly. It was cold. Mom pressed a button on the scanner and pressed it on my abdomen where she squirted the goo, moving it around. She pressed another button and a projection appeared on the wall next to us. 

"Let's see if I'll be able to see anything... it's funny. This is not how I found out about you.. or Prim. I didn't know until you moved inside me." 

"We didn't have this technology then." I replied, watching the projection. I couldn't really tell what was what, but I was pretty sure what to look for. 

"Alright... I think... there..." She pointed to a little, bean shape on the screen. "About 8 weeks from what I can tell. Little bean's a lot easier to spot than I thought they'd be." I watched the projection for a few moments. There wasn't much movement, not that I expected any, just my muscles moving around. Tears filled my eyes and I closed them, leaning back in the bed. I was having a baby. Peeta's baby. We were going to be parents. I wasn't sure how to handle this. Yes, I was no longer completely against having children but I didn't think I would get pregnant so soon. 

"Hey, I know this is scary." Mom said softly as she shut of the scanner and wiped off my stomach with a cloth. She wiped the scanner and put the supplies away. "Motherhood is scary. I was terrified with you." She sat on the edge of the bed and placed her hand on my cheek. 

"Things are different now, Katniss. You'll be okay. The baby will be okay." Although I appreciated her efforts, nothing could take away my fear. Yes, there are no more Games. My child would never have to be reaped. Would never have to fight for their life. But there's so many other dangers. I could lose my baby. My mother clearly could tell that I was still scared that she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a hug. I instinctively placed my hand on my belly and rested my head on her shoulder. "I could stay until the baby is born. Maybe a few weeks after, with yours and Peeta's permission. To help you two out." 

I pulled away and wiped my eyes. "You would stay?"

"Of course. You're my daughter. And that is my grandchild. " She wiped a tear from my cheek with her thumb. "I want to be here for you, especially since you're so scared. We could talk to Peeta about it at the wedding. Now let's get you ready." We both got off the bed and went back to the sitting room. Everyone looked at us expectantly and I sighed. 

"I'm pregnant." I announced to everyone. They all got up from their seats and surrounded me, pulling me into a hug. With cheers and several "congratulations" filling the air. Once everyone pulled away there was a knock at the door and we heard a child's giggle. I smiled and sighed. "That must be Annie and Finn." 

"I'll get it dear." Effie squeaked happily. "We're quite behind on getting you ready as it is." She disappeared down the hallway. Flavius sat me down in a chair and began combing through my hair while Venia examined my face. 

"I believe that is everyone!" Effie came back with Annie, Finn, Johanna and Cressida. "All the boys must be at Haymitch's house." I watched as Finn ran around the room, climbing on all the furniture. He was seven now, and full of energy. He looked almost identical to his father, so it was very fitting that Annie named him after Finnick. He had on a cute child sized dark blue suit with a little black bow tie. The collar of the suit had black glitter, and his hair was slicked with oil. 

"Finn, sweetheart off the furniture. I don't want you breaking anything." Annie sat in a chair and Finnick Jr. ran to her, sitting in her lap. She looked stunning. Her hair was down but pinned away from her face, she had barely any makeup and wore a dark blue, knee length dress, matching Finn's suit. 

"Good luck, Annie." Johanna piped up from behind Effie, sitting on the floor with her legs crossed. She looked amazing as well. Her hair had grown back, and she looked like she was no longer on any drugs. She didn't wear a dress. She had on black dress pants and a yellow blouse. Her hair was tied in a ponytail. "Children don't listen very well." 

"About that..." I said softly as Flavius began braiding my hair. "I have something to tell everyone." Nobody heard me though, because Cressida spoke up. 

"Finn's a little boy! He's going to be full of energy!" Cressida wasn't wearing a dress either. She wore tight black dress pants like Johanna, and a matching black glittery blazer. She sat on the couch by the window. She seemed to have gotten some new tattoos, as she had few new symbols inked on her neck. 

"Well look at our bride." Johanna said as Venia stepped away for a moment to gather the makeup and supplies she needed to do my face. Flavius had finished my hair, a braided bun, very simple. "You look good."

"Thank you." I said with a little smile. "So do you." 

"I'm off the Morphine." Johanna said, standing up from the floor. "It was tough, but I've been in a support group of addicts." She stood in front of me and examined Flavius' work. "She looks nice. But I think something is missing." 

"I've got the perfect thing!" Effie said with a smile and grabbed her velvet box from the table. She opened it with a smile and inside was a beautiful gold hairband. It almost looked like leaves. "It goes around your head like this.." She placed the headband on my head like a tiara. Everyone stepped back and looked at me. All seeming pleased. 

"That's my little girl.." My mom said from the corner of the room. I could see she had tears in her eyes. "About to be a wife... and a mother." I stood from my seat and walked over to her, wrapping her in a hug. 

"I love you." I said softly. 

"I love you too." She replied, rubbing my back. 

"Yes, yes. We all love each other." Effie said, sounding slightly exhausted. I pulled away from the hug and Effie rushed me back to my chair. "We don't have much time! We're way too far behind. We can't be late for the wedding!"


	4. The Wedding

It wasn't long until I was ready. Flavius, Octavia and Venia had managed their time well. I was soon standing in front of a standing mirror, looking at my reflection. My hair was in a braided bun that sat on my right shoulder. I had a gold, tiara like headband in my hair. Effie had brought matching earings with the tiara and they glittered beautifully in the light. For my makeup Venia had given me gold eyeliner and a bold red lip. I asked everyone to not be too extravagant but Capitol simple and District 12 simple are on two completely different planets. My dress was fairly simple, luckily. A lace top, two finger wide sleeves. The dress came in at my waist and tapered out into an A-Line shape. Luckily it was summer and I wouldn't be cold, as we were having the ceremony in mine and Peeta's meadow outside. I turned to the side and examined my stomach in the gown. You could barely see my little baby bump, but it was there. I ran my hands over my bump and looked down at my stomach, sighing slightly. "How on earth am I going to tell your daddy?"

"Already talking to the baby?" Annie's voice came from behind me and I turned around. "I was the same way with Finn. Don't worry. They say that they can hear you when you talk to them." She pulled me into a hug, being careful not to wrinkle my gown. 

"Were you scared?" I asked her as we pulled away.

"Of course I was scared." She replied with a sweet smile. "Especially doing it without Finnick. I wasn't sure if I would be able to handle the pressure of being a single parent. I was scared I would lose Finn from the stress. But I think all expectant mothers are scared. Especially the first time. But he was worth it." She looked over to the sitting room where Finn was sitting next to Johanna, giggling as she tickled him. 

"He looks just like Finnick." I smiled. He really did. He had his father's eyes and hair. He even had the same nose and facial shape. He was going to grow up looking just as handsome as Finnick was.

"He does. He reminds me every single day of his father. And that's what keeps me going. He'll always be a piece of Finnick." She softly touched my face. "And I know your baby will be worth the fear. You'll have all of us here to help you. Now that travel between the Districts is open."

"Mom has offered to stay during my pregnancy." I responded with a smile. "And after the baby is born. I'm so happy that travel between the district's is open so she can be with me."

"That's the spirit!" Annie took my arm. "Now come on. Haymitch is here. He's going to give you away, remember?" She lead me to the sitting room.

All the Districts have their own wedding traditions. Most of them follow the same basic prescence. A walk down the isle, exchange of rings, vows, a kiss. And then we sign a piece of paper that shows us married in the eyes of the government. Wedding's have been like this for years. Haymitch is taking place of my father to give me away, something that is more of a tradition in Districts 9-12, though some weddings in other Districts have adopted this tradition. But vows... vows are special for each one. I had been going over mine for weeks so I would remember. 

"Well, well... look at the bride." Haymitch stood from his seat and took my hands. "Good job at making sure they didn't do too much to you." He looked behind me at Effie and she scoffed. 

"Come on, everyone. We should be outside with the others by now." She said and escorted everyone else out of the house, FInn grabbing on to his mothers hand as they left. When they were gone I wrapped my arms around Haymitch in a hug. He doesn't smell a bit like alcohol. And he's clean shaven. He cleaned himself up for me. For the wedding. 

"Woah, I have never seen you this emotional." Haymitch laughed lightly and we pulled out of the hug. "What's going on sweetheart?"

"I'm sorry." I laughed lightly. "Haymitch... I'm pregnant." He stepped back with a look of shock, but the look of shock changed to a smile. 

"Well, fuck. Congratulations." He took my arm and we walked down the hallway to the front door. "You're naming him after me if it's a boy."

"Oh, are we?" I asked with a smirk as Haymitch opened the door. "We'll think about it. I need to tell him first." We stepped out of the house and made our way down the path to the meadow. I sighed and looked up from the path, holding tightly to Haymitch's arm so I wouldn't fall. Effie insisted I wore these white, 5 inch heels when I really just wanted to go barefoot, especially considering I was getting married in the meadow and one wrong step a heel would get stuck in the dirt and I'd be eating grass. 

"I won't let you fall." Haymitch assured me as we stepped into the grass. I looked at him with a smile and then looked ahead. Peeta was standing there in his suit. A white one, with gold trim. To match the gold I wore. Obviously planned by Effie... and next to him.. "Plutarch? He said in his letter he would be busy at the Capitol." 

"He wanted to surprise you. He'll be officiating today." Haymitch said with a smirk. He knew Plutarch was coming. I scanned the crowd of people. Annie, Johanna, Finn, Cressida, Pollux, Mom, Effie and my styling team... and.. Gale! I smiled and straightened my posture. "I see you found Gale. I was shocked to see him show up but.. Peeta kept insisting he was going to come for you." He looked good. Well fed, he wore a simple black suit with a red tie. He seemed to have noticed me as well because he gave me a slight wave. Peeta was still looking down at his feet so he hadn't noticed me yet. Plutarch nudged him and he finally looked up. When he looked up, Haymitch and I started walking towards them down the little isle between our guests. He looked stunned. He adjusted his collar and Haymitch took my hand, placing it in Peeta's. 

"Take care of her." Haymitch said with a smirk. Peeta laughed lightly. 

"I think she's the one who takes care of me." I stepped next to Peeta and in front of Plutarch, nodding to him to acknowledge that I was happy with him being there. The ceremony began, the typical speach done by the officiate was read out by Plutarch. I could hear Effie crying in the crowd which almost made me cry. Clearly, my pregnancy hormones were getting to me. Soon, it was time for me and Peeta to say our vows. Our promises. Peeta went first.

"You are blood of my blood, and bone of my bone. I give you my body, that we two might be one. I give you my spirit, `til our life shall be done. You can not possess me for I belong to myself but while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give You can not command me, for I am a free person but I shall serve you in those ways you require, and the honeycomb will taste sweeter coming from my hand.” As he finished I felt tears fall down my cheeks and bit my lip, taking a deep breath as I said my lines. 

"I vow you the first cut of my meat, the first sip of my wine, from this day it shall only your name I cry out in the night, and into your eyes that I smile each morning I shall be a shield for your back as you are for mine. Never shall a grievous word be spoken about us, for our marriage is sacred between us and no stranger shall hear my grievance. Above and beyond this, I will cherish and honor you through this life and into the next.” Peeta softly ran his thumbs over my cheeks to wipe away my tears, he took my hand and gave it a squeeze. It was time for the last part, we had to say it together. 

"You are the star of each night, you are the brightness of every morning. You are the story of each guest, you are the report of every land. No evil shall befall you, on hill nor bank. In field or valley, on mountain or in glen. Neither above, nor below, neither in sea, nor on shore, in skies above, nor in the depths. You are the kernel of my heart, you are the face of my sun, you are the harp of my music, you are the crown of my company." Gale stepped forward and handed us our rings. Peeta had mine, a gold band with a simple small diamond, and I had Peeta's, a gold band with a pattern of birds carved into it. Peeta slipped my ring on my finger and I slipped his onto his finger, and we finished our vows. 

"Don’t walk in front of me, I may not follow. Don’t walk behind me, I may not lead. Walk beside me and just be my friend." Plutarch smiled at us, and looked around at the guests in the meadow. 

"May the gentle breeze bear witness to this ritual, and carry its message to all lands. May the sun warm their hearts, and its ever burning fire fuel their desire for each other. May the water provide for them from its bounty, and comfort their souls with their sounds. May the land lend its strength and reveal its mysteries." He placed his hand on Peeta's shoulder. "Do you, Mr. Mellark promise to have Miss Everdeen as your lifetime partner? To protect, love, cherish, and hold above all others until the end of this life?"

Peeta wiped tears from his own eyes and kissed my hand softly. "I promise." Plutarch then placed his hand on my back. 

"And do you, Miss Everdeen promise to have Mr. Mellark as yor lifetime partner? To protect, love, cherish and old above all others until the end of this life?" I smiled at Peeta as he ran his thumb over my hand.

"I promise." Plutarch removed his hands from our backs and addressed the guests. 

"Let it show that on this day, we have witnessed the union of Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. From this day forth, and forever more, I now gladly pronounce you two married." He stepped back and I practically threw myself at Peeta, giving him a soft but long kiss, finally allowing myself to cry as I heard the cries from Effie and Mom, while the others clapped and Finn did a little cheer. We pulled away from the kiss, only for Peeta to kiss my cheek. 

"I love you..." He whispered in my ear as he kissed my cheek. 

"I love you too." I whispered back, nuzzling my face in his neck. The night wasn't over yet. Effie had hired a few people to bring food and play music as a celebration after the ceremony. And I still needed to tell Peeta and the other guests about the baby.


End file.
